1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead frame taping machine. More specifically, the invention relates to a lead frame taping machine, which has: a lead frame holding section for holding a lead frame; a die plate for holding a tape to be punched, the die plate being provided away from the lead frame holding section and having a through punch-hole; a punch being provided away from the die plate, the punch being capable of moving to and away from the lead frame holding section through the through punch-hole whereby the punch is capable of punching the tape and pressing a tape-chip, which has punched off from the tape, onto the lead frame; and a driving mechanism for moving the punch.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional lead frame taping machine will be explained with reference to FIG. 10. The lead frame taping machine 100 is capable of taping inner leads (not shown) of a lead frame 102 for efficient treatment in manufacturing steps.
In the taping machine 100, the lead frame 102 is held on an upper face of a holding section 104. Heaters 108, which hasten the time needed for a tape 106 to adhere, are built in the holding section 104.
A die plate 110 is fixed above the holding section 104. There is vertically bored a punch hole 112 in the die plate 110. The tape 106 is held on an upper face of the die plate 110.
A punch 114 is provided above the die plate 110 and fixed to a punch plate 116, which is capable of vertically moving along guide poles 118. The punch 114 vertically moves together with the punch plate 116. The punch plate 116 with the punch 114 is vertically moved by a vertical driving mechanism 126 having, for example, an electric motor.
An intermediate plate 120 is connected with the punch plate 116 by bolts 122, so that the intermediate plate 120 is capable of vertically moving together with the punch plate 116.
Vertically moving the punch plate 116, the punch 114 passes through a through-hole 124 of the intermediate plate and the punch hole 112 of the die plate 110, so that a lower end of the punch 114 is capable of moving to and away from the lead frame 102 held on the holding section 104. When the punch 114 passes through the punch hole 112, a tape 106, which has been held on the upper face of the die plate 110 and pressed by a bottom face of the intermediate plate 120, is punched, and a tape-chip, which has punched off from the tape 106 by the punch 114, is pressed onto the inner leads of the lead frame 102 to tape.
The tape-chip pressed on the inner leads of the lead frame 102 is heated by the heaters 108 so that the tape-chip can be dried and tightly taped thereon.
However, the conventional taping machine 100 has the following disadvantages.
If the heaters 108 is too close to the tape 106 held on the die plate 110, an adhesive on a bottom face of the tape 106 is excessively melted. Therefore, the tape 106 should be held far above the holding section 104 or the heaters 108, so the die plate 110 is fixed at a position far above the holding section 104.
Since the die plate 110 is fixed at the position far above the holding section 104, excessive softening of the adhesive can be prevented. When the tape-chip is transferred from the die plate 110 to the lead frame 102 by the punch 114, the tape-chip is stuck on a bottom face of the punch 114 by a quite weak adhesive power. In addition, the punch 114 should move a quite long distance with the tape-chip, so that the tape-chip cannot be precisely taped onto the lead frame 102.
Additionally, there are no means for guiding the long movement of the punch 114 between the die plate 110 and the holding section 104, so that the punch 114 shakes. Further, the accuracy of the taping position of the tape-chip is further lowered.